I Miss The Way You Loved Me
by lily kensei
Summary: Haruno Sakura mendapat lamaran dari kekasihnya, Sabaku no Gaara. Namun mengapa ia masih terbayang-bayang akan Uchiha Sasuke, mantan kekasihnya. Mungkinkah ia meninggalkan Gaara demi Sasuke? Request fic from Deauliaas. RnRnC


Haruno Sakura, seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam berusia 25 tahun. Mengabdi pada rumah sakit pemerintah, Konoha's Hospital. Pembawaannya ramah dan menyenangkan. Belum lagi perawakannya yang cantik dengan tubuh yang cukup menggoda iman kaum Adam. Rambutnya yang sewarna kembang gula berpadu dengan iris mata sehijau klorofilnya. Kaki jenjangnya yang mulus tanpa cacat dan gerakannya yang gemulai namun tetap dapat diandalkan dalam kondisi genting. Senyumnya menawan dan menyejukkan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Namun sayang bagi para lelaki yang menginginkannya harus menelan bulat-bulat keinginan itu. Karena ia sudah terikat dengan seorang arsitek terkenal asal Suna, Sabaku no Gaara.

Sabaku no Gaara, seorang arsitek yang kemampuannya terdengar hingga ke benua Eropa nun jauh di sana. Berusia 31 tahun dengan rambut sewarna darah. Iris mata jadenya dan tato 'ai' di pelipis menambah kesan seksi bagi para _ladies_ yang mengincarnya. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya mengikat seorang wanita sebagai pendamping hidupnya kelak, Haruno Sakura. Wanita yang sangat ia cintai setelah ibunya tentu saja. Meski terlihat pendiam, sebagai seorang lelaki yang mencintai wanitanya Gaara termasuk seorang yang romantis. Ia akan menelpon Sakura setiap pukul setengah lima pagi dan mengucapkan "Selamat pagi. Have a nice day, darl," meskipun intonasinya tetap datar. Ia juga rutin mengajak kekasihnya makan malam romantis setiap sabtu malam diminggu kedua. Ia juga membawa sebuket bunga saat kekasihnya merajuk karena ia tak datang di acara kencan mereka karena urusan pekerjaan.

Seharusnya Sabaku no Gaara adalah calon suami yang ideal. Namun mengapa Haruno Sakura masih bimbang dan enggan menjawab lamaran kekasihnya dalam waktu dekat?

**I Miss The Way You Loved Me**

Oleh **lily kensei**

Special For **Deauliaas**

Malam ini kencan mereka untuk merayakan _anniversary _hubungan mereka yang ke tiga tahun. Gaara sudah datang pukul 7 tepat sesuai janjinya. Karena ia memang tidak pernah membuat Sakura menunggu. Memakai kemeja biru tua polos yang digulung ¾ lengannya dipadukan dengn celana bahan berwarna hitam. Ia berbincang dengan ayah kekasihnya tentang pekerjaan. Mereka cukup akrab sebenarnya, walau pada awal hubungan mereka sang calon mertua selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

Sakura menapaki kaki jenjangnya di ruang tamu dimana kekasinya menunggu. Ia memakai mini dress yang sedikit menutupi lutunya dengan leher rendah dan lengan_ you can see_ sewarna dengan kemeja kekasihnya. Rambutnya digerai dengan jepitan kecil di sisi kanan mempermanis penampilannya.

"Kalau begitu kami berankat dulu Jii-san, Baa-san," Gaara membungkuk pelan.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan pulangkan anakku dengan selamat sebelum pukul sebelas ya," lelaki tua yang kita kenal sebagai ayah Sakura itu sedikit bergurau.

"Sakura berangkat," senyuman manisnya masih setia bertengger di wajah itu sejak ia turun dari tangga rumahnya.

Gaara membuka pintu navigator di mobilnya untuk Sakura dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Bersama Gaara ia merasa bagai putri raja. Mereka terdiam di dalam mobil mewah itu. Udara dingin dari ac menyebabkan Sakura sedikit menggigil.

_Puk _

Gaara menaruh jas kerjanya yang ia ambil dari jok belakang di pangkuan Sakura. "Kau kedinginan," tatapan lembut itu membuat Sakura serba salah.

Sakura memakai jasnya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini tampak menghindariku, jika ini karena lamaranku tolong jangan dipikirkan kau tidak perlu menjawabnya dalam waktu dekat ini," Gaara tersenyum menatap Sakura yang kini tampak tegang.

Inspired by Taylor Swift's song

The Way I Loved You

Sakura tahu ia mencintai Gaara. Namun mengapa hatinya bimbang dan tampak seperti wanita yang hanya mempermainkan lelakinya itu? Sebenarnya ia hanya teringat masa lalu. Perlakuan Gaara yang sedemikian rupa memang membuatnya nyaman dan merasa dicintai. Namun ia justru merindukan saat-saat ia belum bertemu Gaara dan menjalin hubungan ketika masa kuliah dulu. Hubungannya bersama Uchiha Sasuke yang kandas lima tahun lalu.

Ia dan Sasuke merajut kasih dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama sejak masa Senior High. Saat itu mereka berbeda sekolah. Hingga masa kuliah mereka di Universitas yang sama di fakultas yang berbeda. Karena Sasuke lebih menyukai seni, ia mengambil jurusan seni lukis. Lima tahun waktu ia dan Sasuke untuk merajut kasih. Ketika itu ia masih dalam kategori bocah labil.

Sasuke yang ia kenal tidak seperti Gaara yang selalu mendahulukan perasaan wanita. Sasuke itu egois dan seenaknya. Selama berpacaran mereka tidak pernah makan malam romantis, karena Sasuke tidak menyukai keadaan dimana lilin-lilin menyala di tengah-tengah meja dan mereka akan berbincang dengan tawa –yang menurut Sasuke palsu-. Sebaliknya Sasuke akan mengajaknya makan malam di kafe sederhana atau di kaki lima dan Sasuke akan menjelasakan padanya betapa nikmat makan di tempat itu. Ia tidak pernah protes, karena ia selalu menyukai wajah Sasuke yang bersemangat mempromosikan tempat makan mereka itu.

Sasuke juga tidak pernah mengajaknya kencan dengan mobil mewah –walaupun Sakura tahu Sasuke mampu untuk membelinya- karena ia akan membawa Sakura dengan motor besarnya atau mobil VWnya atau bahkan naik sepeda untuk jarak dekat. Menurut Sasuke, dengan kendaraan-kendaraan itu akan membuat mereka lebih romantis. Dan memang betul, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke juga tidak membawakannya bunga, coklat, atau hadiah lainya seperti yang Gaara lakukan ketika Sakura sedang merajuk. Sebaliknya Sasuke akan menyeret Sakura –tentu saja menyeret bukan jika mengaja secara paksa?- ke taman bermain dan mengajak Sakura menaiki wahana _roller coaster _dimana Sakura bebas berteriak dan menangis. Sakura berdalih karena menaiki _roller coaster_ ia menangis. Padahal ia menangis dan berteriak karena teringat ulah Sasuke yang lagi-lagi melupakan kencan mereka dan menyebabkannya merajuk. Satu hal yang Sakura tidak tahu, Sasuke memang sengaja mengajaknya wahana itu agar Sakura bebas meluapkan emosinya tanpa merasa gengsi. Diam-diam Sasuke selalu tersenyum karena hal itu.

Disclaimer by

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Sasuke juga tidak menelpon Sakura setiap pagi. Sebaliknya Sakura yang menelpon Sasuke, karena ia tahu kekasihnya itu sulit untuk bangun pagi. masih terngiang dan akan terus terngiang dibenak Sakura percakapan pagi mereka.

"_Hai Sasuke-kun ayo bangun, nanti rezekimu dipatuk ayam lho,"_

"_Enggh~ Sakura! kau menggangu mimpiku tahu,"_

"_Memangnya kau mimpi apa Sasuke-kun? Sampai membentakku segala,"_

"_Ck! Mimpi kita menikah, sudahlah aku mau mandi,"_

_Tuut_

Dan telpon pun diputus sepihak oleh Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terkikik geli di ujung telpon.

Ulang tahunnya akan menjadi hari yang paling spesial di setiap tahunnya. Begitulah yang Sakura rasakan. Saat menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara, ia selalu tersenyum karena pesta kejutan yang direncanakan oleh kekasihnya itu. Atau dengan bunga mawar merah yang diletakkan di nakas kecil di samping tempat tidurnya di pagi hari ulang tahun dirinya.

Namun entah mengapa, ia merasa ada kepingan yang hilang dari dirinya saat menerima hadiah-hadiah itu. Ia ingat suatu ketika Sasuke tampak melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Hingga puukul 11:00 p.m di hari itu ia masih mengharapkan ucapan dari Sasuke –kekasihnya saat itu- namun karena ucapan itu tak kunjung datang ia memilih mengistirahatkan mata dan hatinya yangl lelah menunggu. Namun tepat pukul 11:58 p.m ada seseorang yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya dan orang gila itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke kekasihnya! Sasuke membawa bungkusan besar. Ketika dibuka, itu adalah lukisan dirinya yang memegang bunga dandelion yang kelopaknya sedikit berterbangan menambahkan kesan cantik. Ia menangis kala itu. Tanpa ia tahu Sasuke yang memeluknya sedang tersenyum hangat ia sangat jarang ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun.

Atau saat ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh. Ulang tahun terakhirnya sebagai kekasih dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tengah malam Sasuke mengajak Sakura pergi menggunakan motor besarnya –tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua Sakura tentu saja- menuju bukit di perbatasan kota Konoha. Sakura sempat merasa was-was apalagi beberapa hari sebelumnya mereka sempat bertengkar hebat. Bukan Sakura tak percaya, hanya saja ia sudah sering menonton berita kriminal yang dilakukan oleh orang terdekat korban. Sasuke mengajaknya duduk di rerumputan yang lembab. Ia menyuruh Sakura menegadahkan kepalanya.

"Cantik sekali," Sakura tersenyum melihat gugusan bintang di langit yang tersebar secara acak.

"Memang," Sasuke mendengus pelan namun ia tersenyum.

Sakura menyesal telah menuduh Sasuke yang bukan-bukan. Ia memeluk Sasuke dan mengecup pipinya pelan.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn. Tapi maaf Sakura, aku harus pergi ke Eropa. Tou-san menyuruhku menghandle perusahaan di sana. Aku sadar Eropa itu jauh dari sini, maka dari itu kuputuskan lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan ini. Karena aku tak mau mengekangmu," kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Sasuke. Tapi mengapa malah serasa sangat menohok?

"Apa kau bilang? Berhubungan denganmu tak membuatku merasa terkekang Sasuke-kun!"

"Belum Sakura, bukan tidak. Lambat laun, kau akan menyesali kepergianku. Dan aku tak suka dikhianati," kata-katanya begitu dingin bahkan ia tak menatap Sakura.

"Siapa yang akan mengkhianatimu?! Jangan-jangan malah kau yang akan berselingkuh? Baik kaulau itu maumu, kita putus saja!" derai air mata mengiringi kepergian Sakura.

"Maaf Saku. Aku mencintaimu," Sasuke berkata lirih. Dan diam-diam mengawal lagkah Sakura dari jauh hingga ia selamat sampai rumahnya.

Malam itulah terakhir ia melihat Sasuke. Karena esoknya mantan kekasihnya itu telah pergi jauh tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun untuknya.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura? Kita sudah sampai, kau melamun terus sepanjang perjalanan kita," Gaara tersenyum lembut melepaskan _seat belt _Sakura.

"Gaara…. Aku menerima lamaranmu," Sakura menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Be-benarkah?" Gaara yang biasanya terlihat cool tampak gugup mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Ya. Aku akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu," Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Ah! Terima kasih Sakura," Gaara membawa Sakura ke pelukan hangatnya. Mata sSakura berkaca-kaca. Ia sadar selama ini, perasaannya untuk Sasuke belum hilang. Ia memaksakan diri mencintai Gaara karena sikap mereka yang sedikit mirip walau pribadi mereka jauh bebeda. Sakura akan membuka lembaran baru dengan dirinya yang mencintai Gaara sepenuh hati dan melepaskan diri dari bayang-bayang Sasuke. Semoga Sasuke yang nun jauh di sana juga melakukan hal yang sama hingga ia tak memiliki beban jikalau ternyata Sasuke masih mencintai dirinya.

_Semoga kau bahagia Sasuke-kun_

.

.

.

.

Author's Bacot :

Wkwk request fic dari **Deauliaas** sejak jaman baheula baru dikerjain sekarang. Maaaaaaf banget, sibuk soalnya jadi nggak sempet ngetik fic :D maaf juga yaa kalo nggak sesuai harapan namanya juga manusia tempat salah dan dosa /loh

Oke deh no more bacot lagi. Eh itu mah bukan bacot cuma sedikit kok hehe. Udah lah review aja. Byeeeee~ sampai ketemu di fic saya yang lain.

**Yang baca harus REVIEW XD**


End file.
